Asteria
Asteria, officially the United Kingdom of Asteria, is a country in southwestern Lerias. It is bordered to the north by Medina, to the east by the former lands of Entrieties, to the south by the South Sea, and to the west by the Grey Sea. The territory of Asteria covers an area of roughly 800,000 square miles (2,071,990 square kilometers) and is influenced by a mild temperate climate. It is home to nearly 73,000 citizens, the majority of which are human, elvish, and dwarvish among others. The region now known as Asteria is a land that has been occupied by many empires throughout history, most notably the Giants Empire and the Elvish Empire. In the wake of the Giants War, Asterian territories formed a loose coalition of fiefdoms ruled by local lords under the Lord of Nelos. Asteria would not become a kingdom officially however until the coronation of Marius Watcher in 601 B.C. During the 2nd century B.C. Asteria was conquered by the Elvish Empire, losing its autonomy as a sovereign nation for over 600 years. Asteria was reunified in the wake of the Liberation under the Watcher Crown in 5th century A.C. As a modern nation-state, the country was unified after the Second Asterian Civil War with the crowning of King Evan Quall in 1073 A.C. Asteria is a unitary consitutional monarchy under national sovereignty. The nation is made up of nine provinces and the capital city, Rivershead. Though in the past Asteria has been seen as the least developed politically and culturally country of the West, the development of nationalism has sparked an unprecedented surge of growth, prosperity, and stability. History Etymology The word "Asteria" derives from the Ancient Asterian word meaning "blessed victory". It came into use shortly after the freeing of the land from the grip of the Giants Empire by Verain Watcher. Years of Glory (825 B.C. - 135 B.C.) The formation of the country of Asteria began in the final years of the War of the Giants. After generations of violence at the hands of their Giant oppressors, the people of the southern plains united to fight for their freedom. A giant slayer by the name of Verain Watcher was chosen as Lord of Nelos (meaning Freedom in ancient Asterian) to lead the people against the giants. Verain named as his generals the most potent giant slayers of the day, Peros Kayel, Falgroth Greataxe, Yavok Stormblade, and the Wizardess Elsbeth Saranal. This might force of former slaves repelled the giants and within six years had cleared the central plains of their influence; due in part to the formation of the Holy Order of the Knights of Palisade, a group of mounted warriors sworn to the faith of Hosia and the defense of Asteria. In thanks for his victory, Verain pledged to Hosia to build a "city of great magnificence and unending faith" to the Lord of All upon the site of the last battle with the giants. Unfortunately, Verain did not survive the final battles that were fought against the giants. His son, Themin, would return in 783 B.C. to complete his father's oath. The city of Nelos was a combined work of humans, elves, and dwarves, and took nearly two hundred years to complete. During this time, the families that had been loyal to the House of Watcher during the war were given their own lands to settle. Nelos was completed in 601 B.C. with the coronation of the First King of Asteria, Marius Watcher, and the consecration of the Temple of Time. This joyous event would not last long however, as the country would know less than a year of peace before the first Time of the Dragons. Many of the cities of Asteria were heavily damaged during this period, including the city of Habranton which was razed to the ground. It was at the Temple of Time in Nelos that the tide turned for the people of Asteria. The Mithril dragons assembled at the temple and gave their lives to form the legendary Silver Griffons, which King Marius gave to the Warriors of Penok to battle the draconic threat. King Marius himself fought in the resulting battles and lost his life against the Great Wyrm, Kathralthyys the Black. In the wake of the Time of the Dragons, Asteria took time to rebuild, avoiding the troubles of the Creosian Aggression, however the destruction of the southern island of Avalan in 390 B.C. would lead to the formation of the Elvish Empire which would conquer the lands of Asteria and put an end to the country's self government for over six hundred years. Elvish Occupation (135 B.C. - ______) ((under construction)) Post-Liberation ( _____- 1073 A.C.) ((under construction)) Rise of Nationalism (1073 A.C. - Present) ((under construction)) Geography Geography: Located in the southeast corner of Lerias, Asteria is a lightly wooded area, with perfect fields for planting and a gently rolling countryside. The True beauty comes from the stone cities left behind by the now extinct Grey Elves. Mountains lie to the north of the country and its center is made up of sloping highlands that are mostly uninhabited. Climate: The climate of Asteria is very pleasant. The winters are mild and short, while the summers are warm and seem to last forever. Asteria gets a normal amount of rain and has never in its history suffered from a drought. ((under construction)) Provinces 'Bladesfell' Ruler: 'Count Jamison Bladesworn '''Population: '''6000 (97% Human) '''Other Cities: '''Coalton '''Major Industry: '''Coal Mining '''Annual Taxes Paid: '~ 700,000 gp (paid mostly in Coal) Bladesfell is a province obsessed with the past. Their lands were the site of the last battles of the Liberation, as the Elf Hunts were known in Asteria, and the people of Bladesfell take great pride in that fact. While Northgate is known as the bulwark against the other Human lands, Bladesfell sees itself as the protectors of Asteria from the dreaded Elvish menace. The Count’s military still man ancient towers built at the end of the Liberation, always on guard for the approach of enemies. Politically, Bladesfell is a relatively small but disgruntled voice in Asterian life. Possessed of a strong sense of what it is to be “Asterian”, the House of Bladesworn still sees the House of Quall as interlopers, and fears their close contact with the Elves of Rale’s Valley. Being of strong military bent, Bladesfell holds close to several of the other military provinces, Northgate, and Palisade particularly. Only Hillsbrad’s open and unconditional support for the House of Quall occasionally causes tension within the military sect of Asteria’s provinces. '''Danon City Ruler: 'Earl Michel Danison '''Population: '''7500 (98% human) '''Other Cities: '''Hadtzburg (Ruled by Countess Clarice Hadtzburg) '''Major Industry: '''Fishing, Sheep & Grain Farming '''Annual Taxes Paid: '~ 750,000 gp The valley province of Danon City, in many ways, present a microcosm of the Asterian political system. In constant conflict with the valley’s other major city, Hadtzburg, the people of Danon City spend much of their summer months at war with their neighbors and the rest of the year recovering from those battles. These battles seemed deeply engrained in the people of the valley, so much so that the common Asterian distaste for Elves is of little worth compared to the paranoia, fear and hatred between the peoples of Danon City and those of Hadtzburg. Politically, the province is of little consequence. More concerned with the activity within their valley than that of the country, House Danison does only the minimum that is required of them on the national scale. The conflict between the two houses their has become so personal that neither really wants to involve others, whether for a desire not to trouble others with their conflict or a desire not to share the glory of the final victory, no one can say. '''Hillsbrad Ruler: 'Thane Gerin Ironbeard '''Population: '''4500 (80% dwarves, 19% Humans) '''Other Cities: '''Crossroads '''Major Industry: '''Iron and Weapons Manufacturing '''Annual Taxes Paid: '~ 800,000 gold pieces The Dwarves of Hillsbrad live as they have for the last 1000 years. Having been basically unbothered by the Grey Elvish presence in the country, the hatred of elves basically only exists in the human population here. The mountains in the province are completely controlled by the dwarves, with the humans settling on the small expanse of plains to the southeast of the mountain range. Politically, Hillsbrad is the single strongest supporter of the House of Quall. This is not due to any particular allegiance to the House in particular, but to an allegiance sword by the Ironbeard Clan to the Crown of Asteria, whichever House holds it. No one is really sure the conditions in which this oath was sworn, but it has lasted through the entire Watcher dynasty and has transferred without incident to the Qualls. Hillsbrad has much in common with the other military houses, and when they bother to involve themselves with larger politics usually side with them on any issue that the House of Quall does not openly disagree with. '''Nelos Ruler: 'Count Jonathan Watcher '''Population: '''10,000 (99% human) '''Other Cities: '''Averton, Barton '''Major Industry: '''Farming, Logging, Furs '''Annual Taxes Paid: '~1,000,000 gold pieces Though no longer the capital, Nelos is still a major province second only to Rivershead in wealth and prestige. Based in the former capital of the Elvish holdings, much of Asteria’s cultural artifacts and sense of national pride come from Nelos. One of the great attractions for visitors of the city is the Liberation Museum, a museum run by House Watcher, which displays artifacts from the war against the grey elves. Politically, Nelos presents the biggest opposition to Rivershead. House Watcher still has many ancient treaties tying them to the other noble houses, and often use that support to help sway different issues in their favor. However, Nelos has earned a number of enemies in its time as well, which prevent them from being able to pose a serious threat of rebellion to the crown… for now. '''Northgate Ruler: '''Count William Ramis VII '''Population: '''8500 (95% human) '''Other Cities: Rangewood, Mapledale Major Industry: 'Weapons Crafting, Iron, Tin, Gold, Gems, Farming, Sheep, Lumber and Hunting. '''Annual Taxes Paid: '''875,000 gp (Much from trade tariffs) One of the only two cities built entirely by the Grey Elves during their rule, Northgate was built to keep the humans of Medina out of the Grey Elven controlled Asteria. The Wall of Northgate is a huge stone monument to the Grey Elves Xenophobia. It is built on the main road into Asteria, and the only easy way into the country. The Ramis family took control of the city after the evacuation of the Grey Elves, and have held in since. This control over the main trade route between the countries has lead to a great flow of wealth into the province, and the terrain has allowed them to spread out into a number of different industries. Politically, Northgate recognizes the power it has, as does the majority of Asteria. Many of the great houses attempt to woo House Ramis for its support, which is given sparingly. House Quall has gone to great lengths to gain the support of Northgate, and their overtures seem to be having some effect, as Northgate has recently been supporting the Royal House openly on small matters. The other provinces are waiting to see if this support is temporary or a sign of a more permanent alliance between the two Houses, an event that would solidify House Qualls political might. 'Palisade Ruler: '''Grandmaster Thomas Bayton '''Population: 4000 (96 % human) Other Cities: 'None '''Major Industry: '''Farming, Sheep, Horses '''Annual Taxes Paid: ~'350,000 gold pieces The province of Palisade grew out of an ancient knights holding, that at one time represented the western border of Asteria. Today, Palisade presents a barrier between the civilized provinces and the barbaric tribes that live in the western plains of Asteria. Politically, the province of Palisade has almost no power. Their Knights are widespread in their aid to the people of Asteria, but they do not exert themselves in political arguments that are not directly tied to moral matters, seeing most other political exercises being a waste of effort. In general, when they do participate politically, they will side with either the military provinces, or House Quall, depending on which side has the greatest moral or legal standing. '''Rivershead Ruler: 'King Evan Quall '''Population: '''15,000 (90% human) '''Other Cities: '''Raven’s Crest (Ruled by Count Bertrand Saranal), Kayel’s Bay (Ruled by Countess Miranda Kayel) '''Major Industry: '''Mining, Farming, Fishing, Overseas Trade, Lumber, Horses, Sheep '''Annual Taxes Paid: '''1,400,000 gold pieces Rivershead is an unusual province in that its largest city is not the seat of the province. Raven’s Crest, a city build originally by the grey elves and seat of the High temple of Aiden, is the largest city. Rivershead is ruled by House Quall, who lost their ancestral holdings with the destruction of Fort Capas. They were lead to Rivershead by the adventuring group the Order of the Violent Butterflies, who aided in the build up of the city. Due to this, Rivershead is the only true metropolitan city in the country. The other major city in the province is Kayel’s Bay, which is the southern port city, and possibly the second most important city to trade, after Northgate. Politically, Rivershead finds itself in a difficult position. Not only is the King responsible for attempting to hold the country together, he must contend with two other major powerful houses within his own province. While House Kayel is usually a supporter of House Quall, House Saranal is not, seeing the Royal House as ignorant of tradition and feeling that they have been influences too much by the Brillans and Hosians that dwell there. In addition the recent diplomatic connections between House Quall and the Elves of Rale’s Valley has cost them a great deal of support from the other provinces. It is mainly by the support of Hillsbrad, and more recently Northgate, that House Quall has been able to hold their power uncontested. 'Southlund 'Ruler: '''Count Daniel Morgan '''Population: '''6000 (97% Human) '''Other Cities: '''Riverbend '''Major Industry: '''Farming, Mining '''Annual Taxes Paid: '~500,000 gold pieces Southlund is, by most estimations, barely worthy of being considered a province. Comprised mostly of small faming communities, it is one of the poorer areas of the country, and being wedged between Nelos and Kayel’s Bay the market for its goods are extremely limited. Due to the existence of Wood Elves in the forests of Southlund, paranoia is rampant in the communities, and the wise council of the churches of Aiden are often ignored for the stories and legends of the village wise women. Politically, Southlund is torn between being the puppet of Nelos and that of Kayel‘s Bay. As cut off as it is, Southlund relies on these two cities to help sell their goods, as the cities typically demand the support of House Morgan in return for this market presence. Whitepeak 'Ruler: '''Count Edwyn Fawn '''Population: '''5500 (99% human) '''Other Cities: '''None '''Major Industry: '''Stonemasonry, Mining '''Annual Taxes Paid: '~ 700,000 gold pieces The province of Whitepeak is largely mountainous terrain, notable only for the prevalence of different mines in it. Isolated, and disconnected from the majority of the country, the people of Whitepeak have nearly formed their own culture and even the Asterian they speak is so different that most commoners of other provinces have a hard time understanding it. Politically, Whitepeak tries not to exist. They view their tax payment to House Quall as being a fee to not be dragged into the political battles that commonly affect the other provinces. Reclusive, even more than most Asterians, the people of Whitepeak have often stated that they didn’t care who rules Asteria so long as that person keeps their nose out of Whitepeak’s business. Politics Asteria is a unitary, consitutional monarchy under national sovereignty. The modern Asterian political system operates under a framework laid out in the 1075 constitutional document known as the National Constitution of Asteria. By this constitution, the crown maintains political supremacy as the central authority while the nine provinces excercise local powers delegated by the central government (such as executing local law, taxation, local governance, etc). The power of the crown is also limited by the constitution which imbues within the crown, as well as the House of Lords and House of Commons, the national sovereignty. What this means is that the true sovereignty of Asteria belongs to and is derived from the nation (the abstract entity linked to the physical territory and its past, present, and future citizens), with the central government as the representation of that national sovereignty, and thus expected to act according to the national interest. The constitution itself is designed to grant the crown absolute authority in the interests of the national sovereignty and welfare, but is also a keenly written document which ensures powers are granted to the two Houses to ensure the crown remains true to the interests of the national sovereignty and does not abuse its power. The House of Lords, or upper House, is a body of representatives made up of the aristocracy of Asteria, while the House of Commons, or Lower House, is a body of representatives made up of the Yeoman class of Asteria. These Houses represent the interests and liberty of the people of the nation, as well as providing a balance of power to the crown and to eachother. This system is intended to protect the national sovereignty from corruption, and it is for this reason that no one political branch has the power to dissolve any other. It is impossible to legitimately remove any part of the central government because the national sovereignty imbued within these bodies is inalienable and indivisible from them. The power of the central government is key to the modern politics of the country, as though local rulers maintain the power to govern their typically ancestral holdings, they do so as governors under the authority of the nation, and can only create, execute, or judicate laws that do not contradict that national law. Government The king is both the head of state and government, and is invested with executive and judicial powers. Legislative powers are vested primarily in the Houses of Lords and Commons, though the King has the authority to create and change laws in the national interest as well. The House of Lords consists of those chosen to represent noble houses from across the nine provinces both large and small, with each noble house choosing their representatives in their own way. The House of Commons is elected through direct elections by the Yeoman class. Law Though the King of Asteria holds supreme judiciary powers, and can dictate orders of execution and pardon, he rarely does so, instead relying on magistrates and judges appointed by the House of Lords to carry out as well as interpet the law. Much of Asterian law remains based on Old Asterian laws and customs, basically unchanged since the founding of the country, with a few exceptions. Asterian law is a unique system combining both statute law and case law. Criminal law is codified on the national level, while private law is primarily considered a more local matter and relies more on case law. In cases where local law directly contradicts national law the national always takes precedence. Because criminal law is codified on a national level, any case which involves the potential use of incarceration or execution is deferred to national law. Foreign Relations Asteria maintains a network of diplomatic missions throughout Lerias, with embassies in Medina, Silkorma, Fetesca, Arakeen, Sebram, and the Gnome Protectorates. It also holds relations with Ritsaku and the elves of Icehearth. With its unification under the new national government, Asteria has moved from being considered a minor and relatively insignificant player to a country which is now watched with some fear and surprise by the other nations of the West. Asteria is playing a leading role in negotiating for the Alliance of Western Lerias, a treaty which if signed by Fetesca, Medina and Sil'korma would formally ally the three nations and strengthen trade relations between them. Military Asteria's military is a force unlike any other seen before in the history of Lerias. It is composed of the National Army, the National Navy, the Knighthoods, and Reserve Militia. With the National Military Act of ____ the standing armies of the noble houses of Asteria were disbanded and a national army was formed under the new Flag of Asteria. Many of the soldiers whom had served their lords loyally remained at their posts however after swearing fealty to the nation of Asteria, and were thus reintegrated into the national army. The ancient Knighthoods were also allowed to continue to exist after swearing national fealty. Though the nobles lost a great deal of power by ceding military control to the nation, they did so in exchange for the political power of rights to seats within the House of Lords. They also maintain the power to raise and train local militias up to 400 men in times of peace, with the nation able to call up the conscription of more in times of war. The Naval Act of ____ created an official national navy, and called for the construction of National Shipyards in Kayel's Bay, as well as greatly expanding naval shipyards across the southern and western coast of Asteria. These shipyards work to produce a modern and powerful navy, which hopes to rival even the navy of Fetesca in strength and numbers. All military forces of Asteria must show national colors above local and unit colors, with every soldier of Asteria wearing the tabard of dark blue and white with the national seal. The Asterian Military employs ______ professional soldiers, with ______ militia reservists. Minimum age of recruitment and conscription is 16, the age of majority. Though there is no law stating women can not serve voluntarily, such a thing remains a rare occurrence and women are not subject to conscription at all. Economy Trade: Asteria is completely self-sufficient, but they do receive a sizable amount of income from trading farm goods. ((under construction)) Demographics Languages Religion Education ((under construction)) Culture Literature ((under construction)) Philosophy ((under construction)) Music Asteria has a long history of well-known musicians and bards, though few have gained much international acclaim. The bardic tradition, though not as strong as that of Medina is alive and strong in the land of Asteria, particularly in the wake of the coronation of King Evan Quall who called for a resurgence of Asterian musical tradition, which began with the writing and composing of the national anthem of Asteria. Since then, the composition and performance of patriotic music has become very popular. The bagpipes are considered a national instrument, and is featured prominently in many traditional compositions and remains so. Other popular instruments are the violin and, particularly among the dwarves of Asteria, the drum. Society ((under construction)) ﻿ Noted Asterians Evan Quall Amakin Amadea Shieldheart Arzan Pike Noted Adventuring Companies Order of the Violent Butterflies Order of the Silver Arrow Knights of the Throne Category:Asteria Category:Country Category:Geography Category:Lerias